


Thunder

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was lightning.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was his thunder.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

He is lightning – raw, powerful and unpredictable. 

She is thunder – always one step behind but gaining chase with every breath. 

As the gap closes between them, the skies grow dark in anticipation. She can feel the static in the air. He’s so close, she can almost taste him – a tang of copper on her tongue.

When finally she catches up, the heavens open, and the grounds shake at their meeting. The skies echoes with the crash of their hips colliding, the wind roars with the sound of their laboured breaths, and the clouds weep for her when it’s all over, because they know he will only leave her again. It’s how it’s always been. How it would always be.

He tears himself away again and the chase begins anew. He lets her draw close, time and time again. Teasing. A game of cat and mouse. Inevitably though, he’ll give in, let her fold into him in a way that makes him never want to let go. He both craves and dreads the deep thrum that reverberates through his chest when they touch. He never wants it to end.

But it has to.

He is lightning. 

He is God. 

She is not worthy.

But she’ll never stop hoping that one day, she might be.


End file.
